Double Challenge
by petrified078
Summary: What are the odds of Wilson doing House?


A/N: My first House, M.D. fic! Please be kind. I'm still trying my hand out at this fandom. I hope you guys like it!

This was inspired by a season 3 episode where Foreman first learns that Chase and Cameron are sleeping together.

**Double Challenge**

"House would do Wilson before Cameron does Chase," Foreman scoffed at the mere idea of the two other fellows sleeping together.

"Yes, most probably," Cameron agreed, face betraying none of the fact that she and Chase indeed, had sex.

"But we did! She did me," Chase protested, glaring in disbelief at Cameron's denial.

Foreman snorted, "yeah, right. You expect me to believe you when Cameron here just denied you? House would have a better chance at Wilson than you have a shot at Cameron."

"So, you would believe her and not me? Now, _that's _an insult," Chase turned his glare on Foreman.

"Uh, yeah," the black man answered, snickering softly at Chase's outburst.

Chase skulked. Of course. Believe her, not me. Whatever happened to bros before whores? Well, they're not bros and Cameron's not a whore. But still. Isn't it enough that he practically admitted that he and Cameron were sleeping together? Doesn't he have any credibility at all?

He stared at Cameron, earning himself a cool look from the woman. The heat in his eyes intensified. How dare she deny him? He looked away, sighing inwardly. Of course she wouldn't admit it. He should have known better than to let his pride and mouth get ahead of him. He had just embarrassed himself in front of Foreman.

Chase suddenly stopped. Wait. What did Foreman say? Wilson would do House before Cameron does him? House would have a better chance at Wilson than he has at Cameron? Now, that's interesting. He wondered why Foreman brought that up. Could he probably know something? He looked at Foreman, his frown disappearing as a sly grin slowly spread on his lips.

"How about a bet?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not about to bet on you doing Cameron," Foreman looked at the blonde like he was crazy.

"Why not? That'd be a sure win," Chase remarked sarcastically. "But no, I wasn't talking about Cameron and me. I was talking about Wilson and House."

His grin widened as both Cameron and Foreman stared at him incredulously, simultaneously spitting out a "what?"

"Wilson and House. C'mon, tell me you haven't noticed the obvious sexual tension between those two. You wouldn't honestly think that there isn't more between the two of them. If you ask me, they look positively married. How about it? I bet fifty dollars."

"You're crazy," Foreman declared, mortified at the idea and the involuntary running of images through his mind.

"House is not _gay_," Cameron blurted out, disbelief covering every syllable.

"Of course I'm gay. I'm such a happy happy person. A ray of sunshine," a deep voice made the three fellows jump. They didn't notice the man with the proverbial third leg come in.

"You're not gay," Cameron almost said accusingly at House.

"And you inferred that from my sunny disposition. Kudos to you," House limped over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup of the dark liquid.

"Chase here just bet that Wilson would do you," Foreman said, looking over his shoulder at the elder man.

"Correction. I just bet that Wilson already _did_ House," Chase quipped, a knowing look crossing his features as he looked at House.

"House is _not gay!_" Cameron exclaimed, looking at House, almost pleading that he agrees with her.

"How much did you bet?" House asked, nodding at Chase.

"Fifty."

"That low? C'mon, if you know you're going to win, why not raise the bet a little higher? That is, if Foreman would call." House looked over at Foreman, mischief now dancing in his eyes.

"Wait, so you're saying that Wilson _did_ do you?" Foreman asked, eyes widening by the second.

"Have you heard a yes or a no from me? I said, _if_ Chase _knows_ he would win. Would you actually believe that I wouldn't screw with you?" House retorted, rolling his eyes as if Foreman was an insolent child.

"Okay, okay. How about a double challenge then? Since we all know that House _is _going to screw with us, how about getting the affirmation directly from Wilson? If Wilson says yes, I'm putting a hundred bucks on the table," Foreman matched Chase's challenging gaze.

"You're on," the Australian smirked.

"Good luck," House remarked, swallowing his laughter, but meaning it. Wilson is not the easiest nut to crack.

. But not if he could help it.

Wilson plopped down wearily on the seat in front of House's desk.

"What's with your fellows today? Are you using them now to annoy me? Are you training them to be the devil's spawn?" the oncologist asked, throwing his patented accusatory glare at the diagnostician.

"Why, Wilson, whatever are you talking about?" House asked, managing to sound innocent and fake at the same time.

"All of them keep popping up wherever I go, asking me whether I have a new girlfriend, or worse, if there's a Mrs. Wilson number four. If you wanted to ask me, House, just ask me," Wilson said exasperatedly, knowing that no such thing will happen.

"But where's the fun in that? I get to annoy them _and_ annoy you. Two birds with one stone. And I didn't have to do the work," House grinned cheekily, enjoying Wilson's eye-roll.

"C'mon, let's go down to the cafeteria. My treat," House stood, gesturing at Wilson.

"It was never _your_ treat, House," the younger man sighed, standing up.

"My, Wilson, are you becoming one of those psychics now?"

Wilson didn't notice House's finger as it hit a button on his pager.

Wilson only managed a small sound of protest as House suddenly pinned him to the elevator wall, kissing him harshly. House held his wrists down, pressing their bodies together, stopping Wilson's movements. He ran his tongue along the brunette's lower lip, asking permission and smirking inwardly as Wilson let him in. Wilson couldn't really deny him. Not when he was doing the most wonderful thing with his tongue.

Wilson broke the kiss, panting heavily as he glared at House's sparkling eyes.

"House, not here. People _will_ see us…" Wilson trailed off as the telltale 'ding' of the elevator's door sounded, announcing that it was opening.

Wilson's eyes widened as he was confronted by three wide-eyed and jaw-dropped ducklings. To say that there wore shocked expressions is an understatement. Foreman looked like as if time stopped. Cameron looked like she was about to cry, while Chase's expression quickly turned from shocked to pleased.

"It's not what you think," Wilson started to explain when House silenced him with a kiss.

"It's definitely what I think," Chase said, thrusting a hand towards Foreman.

"Unbelievable," the neurologist muttered, reaching into his pocket just as Wilson practically scampered from the elevator, blushing a bright red.

"Aww, you scared him off. Just as things were beginning to heat up," House clucked his tongue at them, smirking like a cat eating the proverbial canary.

"Oh my god, you're gay," Cameron confirmed, her own cheeks beginning to redden.

"Great thing, isn't it?" Chase happily chirped as Foreman smacked a hundred dollar bill on his palm.

"You knew. That's not fair," Foreman complained, his voice nearing a whine.

"Naw, Chase just took after me too much," House grinned, ruffling Chase's carefully arranged hair.

"Hey!" the blonde whined, reflexively jumping away from House.

Foreman rolled his eyes, starting to pull Cameron away before she could strangle Chase and House.

"You planned this," he hissed, entering the elevator and tugging the brunette woman with him.

"I just knew," Chase shrugged joyfully, enjoying the expressions on Foreman and Cameron's faces.

"You're not getting anywhere near me tonight," Cameron growled.

Chase grinned at Foreman.

"Oh please, one surprise is enough for one day," the neurologist rolled his eyes at the blonde.

House laughed after them, sticking out a hand as Chase handed him fifty dollars.

"Nice doing business with you," House called after his three ducklings as the elevator doors closed, an indignant "Chase!" coming from both Foreman and Cameron.

House counted his winnings. He can now treat Wilson.

Or not.

A/N: Crappy, I know. I do hope you guys think otherwise, but criticisms are always welcome. Thanks for reading! Cookies to you!


End file.
